1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a putter head of a putter for golf, and in particular, to a putter head that is provided with a void space at its central part and a bar crossing the void space in a forward-backward direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
A putter head provided with a void space passing through the central part thereof in the thickness direction (vertical direction) and a bar crossing the void space in a forward-backward direction is disclosed in JP-A-2005-66249. By forming the void space, the moment of inertia about the gravity center is increased and the sweet area of the putter head is made larger. Further, a feeling of hitting sensation is improved by providing the bar crossing the void space in the forward-backward direction.